


punch out

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Violence, Emetophilia, Fighting Kink, M/M, Punching, Romantic Face Punching, Sadomasochism, Vomiting, i didnt know that was a tag before but i have to use it, kinky fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with a fight and it would always start with a fight.<br/>Eddie and Adrian bond over mutual interests, but another interest is discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punch out

**Author's Note:**

> IM GROSS

Black eye, split lip. Crusted blood rested under his broken nose and his clothes- which he no longer wore- were torn. His neck had a bruise encircling it and more bruises speckled his pale shoulders, arms, and chest. There was even blood crusting his tousled hair, though Eddie wasn't sure how they had managed that. Adrian looked bad, and he looked so damn good.

And that was how they were; that was the only way they could get together. It had started with a fight and it would always start with a fight. He wouldn't say that he loved the younger man but he certainly loved to fight him, because Adrian could take a punch and he could throw one almost as well. Neither of them emerged from one of their encounters without their fair share of bruises and tonight, Eddie was in control of their encounter and was delivering more bruises than he was receiving. Some nights, it was the other way around, but he liked to think that even when he was taking the beating, he was still the one in control. He was sure that Adrian liked to think the same thing for himself.

“C'mon, princess, givin' up on me already?” he asked, flashing a smirk that he knew drove Adrian crazy, and in more ways than one.

“You wish,” he snapped, and he spit in Eddie's face, showing just how much he hadn't given up yet. Eddie could have him pinned to the floor, barely conscious, and Adrian would still have fight left in him.

But Eddie still had a hell of a lot of fight left himself and he didn't take too kindly to that level of disrespect. He reeled back a fist and slammed it into Adrian's jaw, loving the way his head snapped to the side upon impact. When the young man looked back at him, his bright blue eyes darkened from anger and lust, he spit again and this time it was more blood than saliva that hit Eddie's cheek.

“So that's how it's gonna be then?” he asked with a wicked chuckle. “Don't say ya didn't ask for this, kid.” With that, he lunged, grabbing Adrian by the wrists and pinning them above his head, pressing him against the wall. The young man could feel the heat of Eddie's erection pressed against his leg, reminding him that he was enjoying this just as much.

He tightened his grip on Adrian's wrists just as he had done when he had grabbed his neck earlier, making sure it would leave angry, red circles that would fade into more bruises. The blonde tried not to wince because he knew how Eddie delighted when he did, how he delighted when he showed any sign that something hurt, but it did hurt and he did wince, unable to help himself. Eddie emitted a low and vicious chuckle.

“Sure you can handle yourself?” he asked. “All ya gotta do is say ya give up and I'll stop. I won't be _too_ disappointed in ya, it won't look too pathetic.” He sneered, pulling Adrian forward and slamming him back against the wall.

“This is nothing,” he replied. “If anyone's a disappointment tonight, I'd have to say it's you.” When he said this, Eddie dropped his wrists and stepped back, but he was not stupid enough to think that this meant that he had won. He steeled himself for whatever blow would come next, but he expected Eddie to aim for his face against or perhaps his chest, not to aim directly at his stomach. But that was what he did, and when his fist made contact, Adrian was doubled over, wretching and gagging until finally, he vomited.

He hadn't had much to eat before their encounter, never fought well on a full stomach, so there wasn't much to come up, but there was enough and he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Even when there was nothing left to throw up, he dry-heaved until he spit up a considerable amount of stomach acid and shuddered. The taste in his mouth was so bad that he was nearly made sick again and his throat burned and his body was sore from the effort.

Not to mention that, but he was humiliated. A display like that, being pushed to that point, was absolutely pathetic, a sign of weakness that he had never shown before and would never have wanted Eddie of all people to see. His cheeks burned almost as much as his throat did, and he stayed doubled over for a long time, not wanting to face the older man.

But then he realized that Eddie, for once in his life, was not laughing, which was not what he would have expected for a situation like this. Instead, he was strangely silent, and so Adrian finally forced himself to stand up straight, staring directly at the ground. He could feel a dampness on his chin that had not been there before and so he knew that it was vomit and not blood, but he did not move to wipe it just yet. It was harder to get up the nerve to face Eddie than he thought, his shame was so powerful.

When he did at last look up, Eddie was taken aback. He still had the same black eye and split lip and broken nose and crusted blood and tousled hair, but his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright from tears that had sprung up when he gagged. There was puke on his chin and his lips and he looked miserable, and as if it weren't enough that Eddie had felt himself twitching when the kid had started vomiting!

“Fuck,” he muttered, fidgeting. “Fuck that.”

His own obvious discomfort helped Adrian snap out of his momentary shyness and he raised a brow. “What are you going on about?”

“Nothin', nothin', just...” Eddie growled in frustration. “There is no fucking way that I...fuck!”

It was a lot easier for Adrian to gauge what was bothering him than it might have been for most. He noticed the way Eddie fidgeted, recognized a look of shame in his eyes that had been present the first time he had gotten aroused during a fight, and he knew that the man's erection had not faded at all even after watching him throw up. In fact, he seemed all the more aroused now and that, coupled with his shame, gave him away completely.

“So you're into _that_ now?” asked Adrian with a smug expression. “Really, I knew you had unconventional tastes, but this seems a bit too far, even for you.”

“Shut the fuck up!” he snapped, but he couldn't make eye contact; his guilt grew all the more obvious.

“Is that the best response you can come up with?”

Eddie's eyes flashed and he lunged, fist already pulled back, but Adrian blocked him and soon enough, they were tangled up, both trying to land and block hits. It wouldn't be long until they were tangled up in an entirely different way, but neither of them would be forgetting Eddie's discovery any time soon.


End file.
